In motor vehicles of the type mentioned, a child's safety seat is usually attached to the passenger seat together with the child to be transported using safety belts and belt locks which are present on the passenger seat and/or child's safety seat. If the child's safety seat has a belt to hold the child, only the child's safety seat is fastened with the safety belt present on the passenger seat. The disadvantage here is that the air bag, which is located, viewed in the direction of travel, in front of the child's safety seat, depending on the nature of the child's safety seat and the position of the child in the safety seat, may represent a considerable danger to the child in the case of its activation.
In order for the child in the safety seat to be better protected and better monitored, the child's safety seat is frequently positioned on the passenger seat, especially on the front passenger seat, with the back cushion part to the front in the direction of travel and secured with a safety belt. This inherently advantageous positioning of the child's safety seat on the passenger seat, however, is not acceptable on a vehicle of the type mentioned above for safety reasons because, in the case of a collision, the opening air bag will strike against the back rest of the child's safety seat and thus would cause serious injuries to the child. To avoid this, the child's safety seat must be positioned in such vehicles exclusively with the back rest part to the rear, which again entails the above-described disadvantages.
For all types of attachments mentioned above, the child's safety seat could not until now be fastened to the passenger seat on all sides. Especially in the transverse direction of the vehicle, the child's safety seat with the child may shift relative to the passenger seat. This mobility of the child's safety seat may considerably reduce the safety of the child, e.g., in sharp turns or in the case of side collisions.